1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking device and a burner.
2. Background
A cooking device is a device which cooks food by heating the food using a heat source.
An example of a conventional combustion-type cooking apparatus is provided in Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0037851 (published on Apr. 17, 2013). Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0037851 describes a combustion apparatus that includes a burner, and a thermocouple to detect a combustion state of the burner. The thermocouple is located close to the burner. The thermocouple may detect the flame, and when the thermocouple may not detect the flame, an electromagnetic valve of the burner may be blocked.
According to Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0037851, when a calorific value generated from the burner is large, the flame may be prevented from being extinguished by external air or external pressure. However, when the calorific value is small (e.g., when the flame is relatively small), the flame may be extinguished by the external air or the external pressure. In such case, the thermocouple may not detect the flame, and thus the electromagnetic valve may be blocked.